


Burn With Me

by MissLii



Series: 2015 1D Kink Meme [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2015 1D Kink Meme, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can tell me no anytime. If you need to,” he says, hands twitching with need to touch Liam more. Harder. Not just his throat, but all of him, the places that he already is familiar with. Just this time he wants to push a little bit more. Push until it's almost too much for Liam to handle. "Pinch my arm or whatever if it gets too much."</p><p>Liam swallows hard, eyelids fluttering shut as Zayn traces his thumb along Liam's pulse point. "I know you'll take care of me," he murmurs, voice full of anticipation. </p><p> </p><p>  <em>Or: Zayn notices that Liam likes it when Zayn touches his neck.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for a [prompt](http://1dkink2015.livejournal.com/1450.html?thread=213418#t213418) on 1dkink2015: Round 1  
> Disclaimer: standard disclaimer. I don't own 1D, never have, never will be.

Zayn’s always been attentive of the way Liam reacts around him, every little thing something he remembers. After the first fumbling weeks of dating, having met through mutual friends, Zayn was pretty certain that he knew every little thing about him. The way he reacts to having Zayn’s cock in his mouth, eyes begging and wet with tears, always pushing himself further than can be comfortable.

 

Liam wasn’t that way in the beginning. Then he was shy and careful, not wanting to be _too_ much. Of course, he was always eager to please, but not as open about it as he is now. Zayn loves this side of Liam; he likes to tell him every chance he's got. Loves that he’s allowed to be part of Liam’s life.

 

Maybe he’s missed _something_ , though, because Zayn’s never noticed how Liam’s whole body goes tense as Zayn touches his neck, pressing against where Liam tries and mostly fails to breathe properly.

 

It’s not a thing, is the thing. Liam’s on his knees, between Zayn’s feet on the floor as Zayn sits on the edge of it, his mouth hot and wet on Zayn. The lovely noises Liam makes, choked whines that end in groans as Zayn’s hips move up in tiny trusts.

 

“So pretty,” Zayn murmurs, fingers sliding up Liam’s sweaty skin, pressing against where his dick bulges out in Liam's cheek. “You take cock like a champ, babe.”

 

Liam tries to smile around the cock in his mouth, lips pink and obscenely swollen. Shifting restlessly, Liam moves down, taking away the hand he’s got around Zayn’s cock as he pushes deeper, goes down harder. He’s naked and rock-hard, but he doesn’t touch himself, hands gripping Zayn’s thighs hard. He lets out such amazing wet noises, louder than Zayn’s moans even.

 

For a short moment, Zayn wants to grab onto the curls starting to grow out on top of Liam’s head, push him down and feel his throat squeeze and flutter around Zayn as he comes. Zayn’s close, he can’t hold off much longer, especially not with that kind of thoughts in his head.

 

Liam looks up at him then, cheeks flushed and eyes so, _so_ eager. He looks keen even, like he wants to do whatever Zayn wants. That it would make him happy to do it.

 

Zayn’s hand slips lower, splaying out wide as his cock swells further, head pressed against the soft of Liam’s throat. His grip tightens as he comes, wet and messy on Liam’s tongue, thumb pressing hard against Liam’s neck. He doesn’t mean to do it, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows that Liam will have marks there for days.

 

He can’t help but to like it, that his fingertips will be on Liam for them both to see afterwards.

 

The pleasure in his body is almost enough to make him not notice how slack Liam’s mouth goes around him, his eyes squeezed together hard. It looks like he’s about to come, just from having Zayn’s cock choking him. And maybe his fingers doing the same.

 

“You’re so good,” Zayn murmurs, voice coming out rough.

 

Liam’s mouth is still on him, licking away the mess he missed. It’s starting to be too much, but Liam doesn’t seem to like he wants to stop touching him, whining when Zayn moves to push him away.

 

Somehow Zayn manages to wrangle Liam up on the bed, his limbs loose and clumsy as he drops down on his back next to Zayn on the bed.

 

Blinking slowly, Liam looks up at Zayn, surprised by the sudden movement. A little bit disgruntled maybe about not being able to touch Zayn like he wants to any longer, but his skin is pink and pretty, and his cock lays hard on his stomach, precome shiny at the tip. His words come out slow as he mumbles, “Please, Zayn.”

 

“You need to come, babe?” Zayn teases, skimming his fingers down Liam’s chest. When he flicks a fingertip against one of Liam’s nipples, Liam chokes out a moan and nods. Zayn does it again, pleased by how Liam’s whole body moves into his hand, chest rising and hips twitching upwards.

 

“Please,” Liam groans, begging for something more. _Anything_ , it seems.

 

When Zayn wraps his hand around Liam’s cock, one hand pushing his hips down into the bed, it doesn’t take long for Liam to come. Just a few short, hard tugs – too dry and too rough compared to how Zayn usually gets Liam off – and then Liam comes, mouth open in a silent moan. His eyes slip shut as slick, white stripes land on Liam’s stomach and chest, pearling prettily against the pink flush of his skin.

 

Zayn wants to lick him clean, kiss him until Liam can’t taste anything but himself. Instead, he flops down next to him, curling against Liam’s side as Liam breathes heavily, eyes still not open.

 

“You good, Li?” Zayn asks, one hand stroking up and down Liam’s chest, painting a pattern without thought. Just because he wants – needs – to touch Liam. Even when Liam doesn’t even seem to be totally there.

 

Maybe even more because of it.

 

Liam mumbles something again Zayn’s shoulder, cuddling closer when Zayn drags his fingers through Liam’s hair. “Yeah,” he says, when Zayn almost thinks he’s fallen asleep on him. “It was nice.” He smiles big, eyes crinkling at the corners. “Like, it’s always so _good_ ,” he says reassuringly like he’s afraid he’s hurting Zayn’s feelings.

 

That Zayn would think that Liam doesn’t like what they do.

 

That’s so far from true that Zayn starts to laugh, Liam staring at him with a small frown on his lips. ”You’re so fucking cute, babe,” he says, when he’s calmed down enough to talk. “You’re loud enough that our neighbours probably know that you like what I do to you. It’s not hard to tell.”

 

“Oh,” Liam mumbles, blushing wildly as he tries to hide his face against Zayn’s chest. “Didn’t think about it like that.”

 

Zayn pokes Liam in the cheek, waiting for him to look up at him before he says, “I like it, stupid boy.” His stomach feels warm, and he just wants to touch Liam everywhere when he grins at Zayn. “I like it when you get all desperate for cock, babe.”

 

“Stop it,” Liam complains, still smiling. He looks tired, though, soft and sweet against Zayn.

 

He’s tempted to keep teasing Liam, pleased by the pinkness of Liam’s cheeks. Amazed by the change in Liam, how cute he's and how much he needed Zayn’s cock just a little ago.

 

Zayn’s still thinking about how Liam reacted to the pressure of Zayn’s fingers on his neck, how little he needed afterwards. It’s something to think about some other time, Zayn reasons with himself. Later when he’s not so confused by how much he wanted to push Liam further. Wanted to make him choke and splutter around Zayn’s cock until come dribbled down his chin, unable to swallow, or even breathe properly.

 

It might not be something he should want. He does, though, and it's scary in a way. _Big_. It's easy to ignore when Liam's heart beats slow and steady underneath his hand.

 

They fall asleep like that, messy and tired and too close in the summer hot air. Zayn's last thought is that he maybe should talk to Liam.

 

– – –

 

Almost a week later, Zayn still hasn't talked to Liam. It's not that he doesn't want to; it's just hard to look at Liam, all sweet and giggly and tell him that he wants to do things to him. Things he's never even thought of before Liam looked so pretty with Zayn's cock shoved deep in his mouth and Zayn's hand wrapped around his throat.

 

The desperate, choked-off moans that Liam made, they make his cock stir just thinking about them. They tend to pop up in his head, vividly, at the worst of times. But he wants to push Liam's limits until he sounds like that again.

 

There haven’t been time either, with them both working more than full time to cover the rent of their small, lived in flat. Or at least Zayn tells himself it’s the biggest reason.

 

Zayn doesn’t even mean to touch Liam’s neck, he doesn’t think so at least. It’s just that Liam is in his lap as he so often is, paying more attention to bopping along to the music than to Zayn. It doesn’t matter when his body is solid and warm on top of Zayn’s thighs, and Liam’s hand slips into his every other minute. But when Liam turns towards Harry, half-naked in the middle of the room for whatever reason – there probably isn’t a good one, Zayn knows – Liam’s neck is just there, lean and flushed from alcohol and heat.

 

Liam makes an odd noise as Zayn’s fingers slide up his neck, starting at the nape of his neck and not stopping until his hand is curled around Liam’s throat, squeezing just a little bit.

 

“Zayn,” Liam mumbles. His body feels heavier on top of Zayn somehow. And he shifts restlessly on his lap, moving like he’s not sure if should press closer to Zayn’s hand or back against his body.

 

Looking around the room, Zayn decides that he can push it a bit further; he doesn't move his hand, but lets it flex against Liam's throat. "What is it, babe?"

 

That the party around them is loud and rowdy enough for anyone noticing – or at least caring about – the two on them on the sofa, makes it feel safer. More private even when they’re not alone.

 

Zayn's hard in his tight jeans; cock pushed uncomfortable against the zipper, but nobody can see how affected his is with Liam in his lap. The only bad thing is that he can't see Liam's face this way.

 

People are used to the two of them being slightly inappropriate anyway, so he doesn’t think about it for long.

 

“Can we go, please?" Liam's voice cracks on the word _please_ , and he moans when Zayn's fingers tighten, just hearing Liam beg so prettily.

 

Zayn nods, forgetting for a moment that Liam can't see him. "Yeah," he says when Liam just waits, silent and still in his lap. "Let's go home."

 

Liam's legs wobble when he stands up, and Zayn almost wants to pick him up, carry him all the way home. Instead he takes Liam's hand, pushing forward to lick into Liam's mouth, kissing him deep and long until the taste of wine is gone. At some point, his fingers find their way to Liam's neck again, stopping just just below Liam's chin.

 

It's almost addictive, the feeling of Liam's throat working as he breathes heavily into Zayn's mouth.

 

"Get a fucking room," Niall shouts loudly, tossing a pillow from the sofa at them.

 

Liam's eyes are almost black when they pull apart, his lips shiny and plump. It takes all willpower Zayn has in his body to not just drag Liam into the nearest cupboard and push him to his knees there.

 

Zayn nudges Liam towards the door, one hand on the dip of Liam's lower back. The same place as he loves to touch as he fucks into Liam from behind. "Yeah, yeah," he grins, wiggling his eyebrows at Niall. "You're lucky we're not getting off in the bathroom."

 

"Zayn," Liam breathes out. It's probably meant to be scolding, but he sounds like he wouldn't say no.

 

Zayn doesn't hear what Niall shouts after them, too distracted by Liam clinging to his hand as Zayn pulls him towards the door.

 

Luckily, they live close to Niall, and the walk home doesn't take long. But Zayn can feel butterflies in his stomach, and the nerves mixed with excitement make it hard for him to concentrate on anything but Liam breathing next to him. Soon he'll get to feel Liam's pulse under his fingertips, with nobody around to disturb them.

 

They still haven't _talked_ , however.

 

Liam's quiet next to him, sneaking shy glances like he used to do months ago.

 

"You know," Zayn says, hand gripping Liam's hand harder. "Maybe we should talk?"

 

Liam's cheeks get pink, sudden and fast. "Why, though?" he mumbles shyly, avoiding Zayn's gaze. He doesn't try to take his hand away, moves even closer to Zayn's side even.

 

They're at their door when Zayn says, "I don't even know what you want, babe."

 

Zayn thinks that he does know what Liam wants, but he needs to hear him say it. Must hear him say it. He's had these horrible thoughts about him putting his hands around Liam's throat, only to have Liam push him away, disgusted and upset. Rationally, he knows that he can read Liam better than that, but still. He needs it.

 

Liam doesn’t say anything even when the door is closed and locked behind them, only hangs on hard to Zayn’s hand. Liam seems so tense as he stands in the middle of their tiny bedroom, close to the edge of the bed.

 

Like he can’t figure out quite what to say. Or how to say it.

 

"Tell me, babe," Zayn murmurs, lips pressed against Liam's neck, close to where he wants his fingers.

 

Liam nods, teeth pulling harshly at his already swollen lower lip. "I liked it that time, you know -" he stops talking, tilting his head to give Zayn better access. When Zayn's hand slips up underneath his shirt, nails dragging up his side as he puts a biting kiss just below Liam' ear, he shivers hard.

 

"What time?" Zayn teases, moving his hand down until it rests against the tiny swell of Liam's arse.

 

Taking a deep breath, Liam shrugs, his body sagging against Zayn's for a moment before he pulls away a little bit. Just enough to look at him, eyes shining with _something_ forceful. "Like this," he says softly, taking the hand Zayn hasn't got on his bum and placing it on his own neck.

 

Zayn's heart starts to beat faster, and for a moment it feels like it’s him who can’t breathe. Like there’s a lack of oxygen in his brain that makes it hard for him to think.

 

“You can tell me _no_ anytime. If you need to,” he says, hands twitching with need to touch Liam more. _Harder_. Not just his throat, but all of him, the places that he already is familiar with. Just this time he wants to push a little bit more. Push until it's almost too much for Liam to handle. "Pinch my arm or whatever if it gets too much."

 

Liam swallows hard, eyelids fluttering shut as Zayn traces his thumb along his pulse point. "I know you'll take care of me," he murmurs, voice full of anticipation.

 

Nodding, Zayn lets his fingers drop from Liam's hot skin, ignoring the small whine he makes. "You should take your clothes off for me, get on the bed.” He’s nervous, but he tries to not let it show, he doesn’t want Liam to worry.

 

He’s read up a little bit about it when he realised that he couldn’t stop thinking about choking Liam. He needed to know how to keep Liam _safe_ , and wanted to not miss out on things he should think about. Even if Liam doesn’t seem to realise that Zayn actually can hurt him, he knows that he can. Liam’s bigger than him, but he’s fragile in a way that Zayn isn’t. He wants to give Liam this, though, remembers vividly how hard Liam came from it.

 

Zayn’s got plans this time. Knows what he wants to do to Liam.

 

“Fuck,” Liam mumbles, hands clumsy as he starts to strip. His cheeks are so, _so_ pink and he keeps biting his bottom lip hard as he gazes at Zayn.

 

Once Liam’s has managed to get his shirt open, bare chest rising quickly, Zayn pushes it down his arms. Then he starts to unbutton Liam's jeans, letting his knuckles brush against the skin on Liam's stomach. It would be easier without Liam trying to help, so he shakes his head and says, "No touching yourself, babe."

 

Liam pouts, his plush bottom lip pushing out obscenely. "Zayn," he says, voice pleading. His hands drop to his sides, though, and he stops talking when Zayn shakes his head once more.

 

Zayn's hands shake, and it takes him a couple of tries to get the last button open.

 

Liam's so quiet and still, just watching him as he pushes his pants down with his jeans. His cock catches on the seam of them, cockhead straining against the fabric for a moment before it bobs free.

 

"So _pretty_ ," Zayn murmurs, eyes sliding down Liam's naked body. He’s still fully dressed, but it feels more pressing to look at Liam, eager and blushing at once, than to do anything to change that. “Think I’m gonna fuck you with my fingers first. Then when I’ve got my cock in your arse, I might do what you want.”

 

“Might?” Liam wonders, eyes widening.

 

Zayn nods, smirking. “If you’re good, then I might give you this.” He puts his hand high up on Liam’s throat, feeling him swallow hard repeatedly.

 

Liam’s cheeks flush further, and one of his hands reaches towards his own cock. Then he stops, seems to remember what Zayn said about no touching himself. “Please.”

 

Zayn feels a sudden surge of pride, Liam doing what he asked, but most of all, he needs to get his fingers in Liam. Get his cock in him before he comes in his pants just from thinking about it. It’s like Liam’s desperation makes the blood run hot in his veins, and he’s never felt so many things at the same time before.

 

Liam sighs when Zayn flexes his fingers against Liam’s neck, just pressing in slightly before he lets go. “I want you on your back for me, babe,” he tells him, not waiting for Liam to move. Instead he puts his hand on Liam’s shoulder, pushing him down until his legs fold, and his body drops down on the bed.

 

“Oh gosh,” Liam mumbles, sounding overwhelmed as he gazes up at Zayn. “Can I?” He lifts his hands again, pausing with them close to the zip on Zayn’s jeans.

 

Zayn nods, sucking in a breath as Liam’s fingers graze his cock through his jeans. “Yeah,” he says, stroking his fingers through Liam’s hair, tugging at a curl when Liam’s not paying attention to him. Grinning sharply when Liam looks up at him, eyes blown wide, he drags his tank top over his head. “Get on with it then.”

 

Liam so careful, movement slow, but he manages faster than Zayn did with Liam’s jeans. Luckily since Zayn wouldn’t have been able to wait much longer.

 

When he’s naked, Zayn goes to find the lube in the nightstand, bottle half-empty. Liam’s already on his back when Zayn turns towards him, legs spread wide for Zayn.

 

Starting with a kiss on Liam’s lips, rough and fast with a lot of teeth and tongue, Zayn works his way down Liam’s body. He’s got one hand on Liam’s hip, pushing him down the whole time as he sucks biting kisses into his skin, soothing the hurt from his teeth with his tongue afterwards. Liam’s fighting against his hold, hips fucking up into the air before Zayn gets a better grip on him, fingernails digging in hard.

 

Liam moans louder every time Zayn has to press him down further into the bed, and his cock jumps when Zayn’s nails scrape against his skin.

 

“So good,” Zayn praises, sitting up on his shins next to Liam. When he moves his hand on Liam’s hip, his mouth goes dry, because of the small pinkish marks on Liam’s skin already formed under his fingers. “Just gonna get my fingers wet for you.”

 

Liam nods slowly. Everything about him feel softer than before, his eyelids dropped lower and his breathing slower.

 

In his haste to move in between Liam’s thighs and to get his fingers wet, he spills lube all over himself and the bed. He’s sure it’ll be a mess later anyway, so he just drops the bottle next to him, unopened and soon to be lost underneath messy sheets.

 

It’s not a priority when he’s got Liam’s underneath himself, smiling shyly at him even when he looks so sinful, skin all for Zayn to mark.

 

The first finger goes in easy, but the squeeze of Liam’s arse around his finger is hot and wet. Zayn’s cock twitches when he thinks about fucking into him. How soft and pliant his body is.

 

“Please,” Liam begs, feet slipping on the bed as he tries to splay his legs wider. His head is lolled bad, and his neck is so, _so_ tempting for Zayn to touch.

 

Zayn thinks about taking his time, stretching Liam out slowly like he usually does. Deciding neither of them needs it, he wedges one more finger into Liam, watching as his fingers sink in and the rim pushes and pulls as he fucks them in a couple of times.

 

“Such a needy boy,” Zayn teases, making sure to not touch Liam’s cock once, the head angry red and the tip slick. “Bet you’ve let me put my cock in you without any prep at all.”

 

Liam groans, thighs shaking as his whole body jolts.

 

“Fuck,” Zayn groans, pausing with his fingers shoved deep in Liam. He didn’t think before he said it, but judging from Liam’s reaction, he’s not complaining. Seems to love the thought of it even.

 

Slipping his fingers out, he reaches for the lube again, slicking his cock up fast. His fingers slide wetly against Liam’s skin as he pushes Liam’s legs wider, cock swaying before he takes it in hand and lines it up with Liam’s hole.

 

“Please,” Liam repeats, one hand on the back of his own thigh pulling his arse open, hole pink and slick with lube.

 

Zayn forces himself to keep his eyes open as he fucks into Liam with a fast, rough trust. Needing to see how his cock spreads Liam open, pushed to the hilt in Liam. Not letting Liam adjust, he sets a harsh pace, hips slapping loudly against Liam’s sweat-slick skin as he slams into him.

 

Liam whines every time Zayn’s cock rubs against his prostate. He so, _so_ good when he stutters out Zayn’s name, but doesn’t manage to form proper sentences.

 

Zayn slows the pace of his hips until he’s holding Liam open with his cock, hips pushing Liam’s body down into the bed. He watches closely as he skims his hand up Liam’s neck, and lets it rest there, with the thumb and forefinger pressed close to Liam’s ears.

 

Liam gasps, the corners of his eyes already wet with tears. Zayn’s cock throbs hard when Liam’s hole clutches tightly around him, his thighs pressing together around Zayn’s hips.

 

Just testing his grip out, Zayn pushes his hand against Liam’s throat, sees how his mouth drops open in a silent moan. Then he loosens his fingers again, ignoring the displeased noise Liam makes.

 

“Shh,” Zayn murmurs, squeezing hard as he counts silently in his head. When Liam gasps, noise choked-off and small, he lets his hold go softer again.

 

Liam's neck is hot under his hand, and his cock hard between them. His face is pink, and there are wet marks from tears on his cheeks. Zayn wants to absolutely _ruin_ him.

 

"Bet you could come like this," Zayn says, voice uneven. It's not an exaggeration, Liam's so hard, and his cock has not even been touched once.

 

Starting to fuck into Liam once more, he grinds into him more than anything. He only lets Liam catch his breath before his fingers close tight again. Liam squeezes so hard around him whenever he does, tight and _hot_ , and Zayn has to fight to hold back his orgasm.

 

Luckily, Liam seems as far gone, if not more, than him. Gasping wetly for air when he can, and his body soft and sweet underneath Zayn’s. And so very, _very_ pretty with his head tilted back, eyes glazed over and throat working hard.

 

The next time Zayn squeezes – harder and longer than he’s dared to before – Liam comes, eyes pinching together and body moving up against Zayn’s hold once before his limbs go limp and loose. A bit like a ragdoll even when his cock shoots stripe after stripe on his sweaty stomach and chest.

 

Zayn’s pretty sure he’s never seen Liam come so hard. Or for such a long time.

 

It looks a bit like it hurts, his body trembling as soon as he’s cock jerks dryly on his stomach, swollen lips open as he lets out a weird groan. One that reminds Zayn to let go, fingertips tracing the half moon shaped marks from his nails. Not able to pull away from Liam’s neck quite yet.

 

Bowed over, Zayn comes shortly after, cock twitching wetly as his hips rock against Liam. Liam’s so still underneath him, but his body is warm, and his lips slick with saliva as Zayn presses a kiss against his lips.

 

Liam’s breathing properly now, if a bit unnaturally deep and slow. He’s just not totally _with_ Zayn, though, doesn’t even seem to notice when Zayn pulls out of him. It freaks him out for a moment before he remembers that he did read about something like that happening. Remembers that it’s okay.

 

That he didn’t hurt Liam.

 

“You were so good for me, love,” Zayn murmurs, patting Liam’s cheek lightly.

 

When he doesn’t get a reaction, except for a wordless mumble, Zayn cuddles close to Liam’s side. Using a sheet, he gently cleans Liam off, careful and slow. When he’s done, he pulls the clean duvet up over both their bodies, feeling Liam shivering hard against him.

 

With Liam’s hand in his, he loses track of how many times he tells Liam how good he was, but he keeps talking anyway. His own sleep has to wait.

 

After a while, Liam smacks his lips together a couple of times. “Zayn?” His voice comes out slurred, a little bit confused.

 

“Felt good, babe?” Zayn asks, squeezing Liam’s hand, comfortingly.

 

Liam nods, slow and a bit sluggish. “Like, I’ve never felt anything like that.”

 

Zayn understands. He really does; he felt so powerful with Liam handing himself over so willingly to him. It must have been even more intense for Liam, with the loss of control. “Scary, isn’t?”

 

Liam’s shoulder moves underneath him, and Zayn guesses he tries to shrug – but fails because of Zayn’s weight heaving him down. “No,” he mumbles, smiling softly. “Not with you. Never scary when it’s with you.”

 

“That’s good,” Zayn grins, sleep starting to take over his body and mind now when he can relax, knowing that Liam’s okay with everything. “We should sleep now, though. Bloody hell, it feels like I’ve run a mile.”

 

“You’ve never run a mile,” Liam giggles.

 

“Eh.” Zayn doesn’t understand why he should; he’s sure his thighs will burn tomorrow because of a much more fun reason. “Don’t care.”

 

Zayn’s still smiling dopily when he drifts off, with all these ideas in his head how he can make Liam feel so good again. This new thing of theirs might be because of something he didn’t think through, didn’t even mean to do, but it worked out wonderful.

 

Zayn doesn’t regret a thing, and he can’t imagine that Liam does either.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/118722515644/burn-with-me-misslii-one-direction-band)  
>  Come say Hi, if you want to!


End file.
